


Frost Bite [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: pod-o-ween [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Barry has been with many vampires, he's addicted to how being bitten feels. But he does have a favorite.





	Frost Bite [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soranort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/gifts), [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frost Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070203) by [Soranort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort). 



> Recorded for a prompt from dr_fumbles_mcstupid for pod-o-ween 2018

**Title:** Frost Bite

 **Fandom:** The Flash

**Author:** [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Barry/Len

 **Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 3:25 

**Summary:**

 Barry has been with many vampires, he's addicted to how being bitten feels. But he does have a favorite.

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070203)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Frost%20Bite.mp3)


End file.
